1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated visual display systems and, more particularly, to displays which rotate or move visual elements, such as advertising signs or kinetic sculptures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical moving displays, such as advertising signs, operate by rotating a visual element (such as sign) around a support, such as a pole, utilizing a motor to rotate the sign. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,917 (Bevan) and 3,798,808 (Van Wagenen et al) are examples of such devices. The movement of visual elements in this manner is relatively uninteresting in an industry where eye-catching movement is desirable. Also, the classic rotating sign is limited in its ability to generate advertising revenue. Varying advertising needs demand a versatile moving sign structure which is eye-catching and easily adaptable to different situations.